Study Date
by IHaveSoManyOTPs
Summary: When he met her by her locker that morning she was sure she heard him invite here over for a date. "STUDY date, Marie. and will you please keep your hands to yourself?" It seems as though studying is really the only thing her nerdy boyfriend had in mind. Of course, unless she has anything to say about it. EddXMarie


**So... This is my first story and first lemon. I have no idea whether or not it is good but I really like this pairing and I feel that there is not enough fic about them here so why not make my own fic, right? okk...well... um... Please read and tell me what you think! I really hope I'll get some reviews and comments on how to improve!**

**warning: English is not my native language so there might be some grammatical errors here and there...**

"So you can choose whether to take the left hand side or the right hand side to find the answer to this equation. Personally I'd take the left hand side..."

_One hand on his chest and the other around his waist..._

"And then if you apply this formula into this equation you can just...umm...use the calculator to find...ugh...the answer..."

_A blow to his neck. He shudders. _

"...And you'll get the answer that is...ahh...the answer...is...ahh..."

_A lick on his neck. She smirks. She's got him now._

"...umm...1.52-"

_Goes in for the kill and suck that familiar sensitive spot of his that she knows oh so well. _

"..3! Damn it, Marie!" He gently pushed her off of him before composing himself.

The math book that was at the edge of the table fell to the floor and the blue haired beauty in front of him gave him her signature sultry smile before licking her lips.

"Oh come on, muffin! We've been at this for hours! I thought you said this was a date!"

"Forty minutes, Marie. You came here forty minutes ago and you've been attacking me for almost ten minutes now. And I proposed a _study _date." Edd said, chuckling before picking up the fallen book.

Marie took this oppurtunity to push him back towards his chair and sat on his laps, her legs on either side of his thighs and her crotch dangerously close to his growing erection that he tried so hard to control.

She took his free hand and brought it to her face, giving his finger a lick before sucking it for a bit.

"I heard 'date'. And ten minutes, double dee! Most normal boys won't even last two minutes. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were playing for the other team." She said as she let his hand go.

Edd sighed before smiling a bit. When he realized he didn't mind Marie Kanker's pursuit towards him and rather liked it, he also realized he wanted to date her. So a year ago he asked her out.

When they were official, Marie's pursuits became more...intimate. At first it was just her pinching his butt and feeling under his shirt when they made out which always made him blush redder than a tomato. Then, four months into their relationship, there were two less virgins in Peach Creek.

So when that morning after first period Edd met her by her locker and invited her home for a date-okay, _study _date, she just kind off jumped at the oppurtunity. But right now it seems as though studying really was the only thing her tall, lean genius had in mind. Judging by the way he tries to keep the bulge in his pants from increasing, he plans on going through with his former decision.

Marie smiled. Not if she has something to say about that.

"Let's take a break, muffin." Edd started at his girlfriend, (who knew he'd be calling Marie Kanker his _girlfriend_) before sighing in defeat.

"...I assume by 'break' you don't mean the usual taking five..."

She responded by smashing her lips into his. She could feel him relax and slowly responded. This made her smile. Double dee doesn't disappoint. His palm made its way beneath her tank top and slides towards her breast. She could feel her nipples hardened as he swipes a thumb across one of it and begins playing with it before pinching it. This made her pull back from the kiss and groaned.

Edd laughs before planting his lips on the side of her neck and kissing it, stopping only to pull her top off before continuing to devour her neck. With skilled fingers that he trained over the months, he easily unclasped her bra and pull it off before leisurely throwing it on his bed.

With her breasts fully exposed, his mouth wasted no time to kiss her breast and proceeded to attack her right breast with his tongue and teeth, biting and pulling on her nipple slightly as one of his hands once again made their way onto her generous flesh, kneading her unattended breast before using his thumb to caress her nub playfully. Marie moaned before swatting his hands away and pushing him off before pulling his shirt off, showing his lean frame. Over the years Edd still wasn't the most athletic student in school, but the requirement to take up one sport to pass gym made him choose the sport which requires the least physical contact in his opinion, tennis.

So while he was not as muscular as Ed or Kevin, he wasn't the scrawny boy he was at age 12. Personally, Marie loved his flat torso. She placed a hand on his flat stomach before lowering her face and licking a trail from his neck towards his collar bones until the middle of his chest.

"Ugh...You're such a tease..." Edd managed to say.

"You love it." She laughs placing her palm on the growing tent in his pants. She quickly unbuckled his belt and left it hanging while moving on to unzip his jeans and pulling out his member through his boxers. She wouldn't tell him, but she was a bit glad he changed from tighty whities to boxers when they started dating. It was adorable, but not so much of a turn on.

Marie stopped to admire what she called a work of art that is her lover's dick. She had been a virgin before she hooked up with him, but Marie was no stranger to adult videos and from those visual dicks she's seen on many videos, she can say Edd had a very pleasing size to him.

Marie stood up and and pushed the things on his table aside before sitting on it. Edd took this oppurtunity to step out of his pants before once again attacking her lips with his. He managed to pull both her pants and panties off before sliding his right hand from her stomach to her opening, his fingers making its way to her clit and playing with it. His left hand was busy kneading her breast.

Marie moaned and urged him to move faster with what he was doing. He smirked which made her widen her eyes. Edd rarely smirked. He smiled or grinned, but not smirk. He only smirked when he has something sinister in his mind.

Using his thumb to push her clit, he entered her opening with two fingers, making her moaned louder. He begins to slowly pull his fingers out and sliding them back in, applying pressure on his thumb at the same time. The rhythm stayed a while and it was torture for Marie. She pushed her fingers onto the flesh in his back as if to signal him to go faster but he just stuck with his pace.

After a while he decided he had tortured her enough and increased the speed. In and out of her his fingers went. And each time he was rewarded with a moan or a pant. He began twisting his fingers and making pushing her inner walls by scissoring her insides with his fingers. Marie couldn't take it anymore. She needed to release.

Edd didn't neglect her breasts. he pulled her nipple hard as he applied more pressure on the thumb on her clit and she finally exploded. Panting, Marie let go of Edd before putting both hands on either side of her on the table to support her. Edd watched as her thighs shake and her chest heaving heavily. He brought his fingers that were covered with her juices to his mouth before licking it.

Marie's once tired eyes open up when she saw her boyfriend sucking on the fingers that had made her cum a few seconds ago and instantly felt turned on again. She stood up and pushed Edd to the table before going down on him, his erection in her face.

She brought her hand to grip his pulsing member and started pumping slowly, earning a groan from him.

She placed her tongue on the head of his member before bringing it down towards his length until the base. She kissed his shaft before looking up at him and smiling.

"Your turn." She said simply before taking him into her mouth. She wraps her hand around his base and started moving it in sync with her mouth. Just like Edd, she started slow. Luckily for him however, Marie was too impatient for slow torture so she started sucking and pumping him faster, making him moan and lay a hand on her head, gripping her hair and pulling it closer to his base while he pushes himself into her. His other hand gripped the edge of the table as he tilt his head up and groaned.

He bucked towards her as she placed both her hand on each side of his hips. She humps as he continued fisting his hand in her hair. Marie continued bobbing her head, trying not to gag as Edd pushed himself further into her mouth, his tip reaching the back of her throat. Both his hands fisted her hair now as he continued bucking towards her and she continued sucking him.

She could feel his fingers trembling and pushed herself off him. As much as she wants to swallow his load, her nether regions needs attention too. Edd seem to get the idea so he turned them around, making Marie face the table before he bends her upper body to meet the table. One thing that greatly surprised Marie when they started having sex, Edd was not the assumed sweet dull lover that she thought he was. Oh no, Edd loved to be dominant when it comes to sexual intercourse. And right now, with her body plastered on his table and his one hand gripping her buttcheeks while the other playing with her wet opening, she was so glad she had been wrong about this assumption.

He then removed his fingers and placed them on her other buttcheek. He nudges against her and she could feel his tip at her opening, making her gasp in excitement. He holds himself to her entrance and halted.

At his sudden stop in motion, Marie groaned and pushed herself backwards towards him in hopes he would ober her and just do it already. Edd chuckled before finally complying with his lover's needs. With one swift motion he was inside her and her whole head tilted back, groaning in pleasure. He thrust deep into her before pulling back and repeating the motion several times afterwards. her inner muscles clenched him tightly and he groaned back. She was so tight no matter how much they did it.

He grabs her hips tightly before pushing himself back in and going on a faster speed. He knew he reached her most sensitive spot and aimed to hit her there repeatedly until she caved. Her toes began to curl against his floor as he pumped in with so much force she could cum right then. Their ragged breathing and moans fill the silence in the room as both concentrated on climaxing.

"Yeah...more..." Her voice was breathy and he just complied, applying more force as he pumps into her tight opening. He knew he was gonna cum but he needed to make sure she came first. He pulled her up by fisting her hair with his hand and started playing with her breast. His other hand left her hips and made its way to her clit, pinching it. He placed his unoccupied mouth on the side of her neck and began sucking on the flesh. Marie started shaking. He knew she was close. With a few more thrust and pinchings, Marie let out a long moan and he felt liquid covering his member that stayed still as he lets her finished.

After a while he continued pumping until he felt himself going to lose it. With his three final thrusts, he shot into her, filling her up with his white liquid that she seemed to love so much. At first he was skeptical about filling her insides but she assured him to trust her birth control. He never could stop her from getting what she wants. He felt himself go limp inside of her, both his hands on the table. When he finally regained his breath, he took a seat on his chair and pulled her to sit on his laps, their sweaty body entangling and some of his cum spilling from her insides.

"Man, I missed that. Don't you?" Marie was the first one to speak, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Marie, the last time we did that was last night." Marie rolled her eyes at how practical her boyfriend is but soon laugh. He was right as usual, but she loves that straightforward personality of his.

"Yeah, but what can I say? I'm always horny when it comes to you."

"M-Marie!" Marie laughed at her boyfriend's blushing face. No matter how many times they did it, he was still kind of terrified by her crude choice of words.

"Alright, let's get cleaned up and continue with our lesson shall we?" Edd said, pushing her off and standing up, pulling his boxers back on and grabbing a towel. Trust him to forget about intimacy and go straight back to his plans.

"Wait, what? But we were having a moment!" Marie groaned out. Typical nerd.

Edd smiled and grabbed her waist before pulling her into a kiss.

"There's time for that later. I assumed you would be staying the night with me as you did yesterday." He said before walking off towards the bathroom, leaving a smiling Marie.

A nerd, but he was her nerd nonetheless.

**So... That's that... I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave a review and give me any comments on how I can write better. Ciao!**


End file.
